


Catch

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is a ninja, the master of stealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 051807 Prompt #1 _Picture -- Choose one, fic about it._

He's upon his quarry close enough to hear their breath, the shift of their clothes as they move. He studies the curled long lashes of one, the spreading flush on the other's cheeks. Can almost feel their heat.

It's been a painfully slow advance, along brick and dropped to street, fitting to shape behind boxes and heaps of garbage bags waiting to be collected, the fleet soundless scurry when there was no cover.

He's right under their noses, creeps, approaches. Hitch-hops from feet to hands, feet to hands, stays beneath their notice. Beyond detection.

One of them groans, creak of belt when he draws the other closer.

When hands stray, cup ass and skull and bodies begin to demand more than the kiss he's paced for so long, he springs.

"Ha!" he shouts, lands feet spread in a crouch, arms bent to his sides ready to defend, ready to aid his escape.

The two start, manage somehow to remain dignified and inscrutable as they untangle and knock heads. They do not mirror his posturing, know already he is not a threat--to anything other than merriment and teasing at their expense.

Batman growls without sound. Narrowing of eyes, thinning of lips, set of jaw. He can grow taller, even, than his towering stature sometimes. Larger than life, wingspan spread, land and emerge as if borne from the very shadows. He does that now, looms over Robin.

Nightwing smiles and murmurs against Batman's cowl, somehow no smaller despite Batman's surge, still in their loose embrace. "At least he's getting that good at his stealth. More patient than he's ever been before."

Batman grunts. "No such thing-- _that_ good is an overstatement. I was distracted."

Robin's mild trepidation splits open, at that, fissures in a wide grin and a bubble of laughter. Ah. So _there's_ Batman's huff, not him stealing in on a stolen kiss.

He catches the glint in Batman's eye, streetlamps and reflections enough to show the sparkle of humor, the affection that hides until you know what to look for. Until you know what it is you see.

Robin spins, skirts their edge, handstand drops onto the curb. He grins from under his flopped down cape. "Overstatement _as if_. I totally got you guys!" he taunts.

Everything is still for a moment. A breath. Long enough for Gotham to hum a measure, her sounds and her presence filling in around them. Robin teeters, readjusts the cant of his leg and the tilt of his feet, the press of his palm to concrete.

From this hovered pause Batman strikes, so quick Robin's not even sure what's happened. Only knows they're flying, higher and higher, grapple line thin and strained, hook somewhere unseen overhead. He's grabbed upsidedown in Batman's arms, Nightwing in perfect sync at Batman's side on a second line.

He squirms, tries the escape moves Batman taught him. Strong arms pin tighter. He thinks about wobbling them, throwing off their balance. Looks over and Nightwing is watching, grinning, shake of head _tsktsk_ in his direction.

Robin closes his eyes. Smiles and accepts this _punishment_. Savors the rush of wind, the joy of flight and fearless safety. This--his and Nightwing's laughter, Batman's obvious sly veiled amusement--here.


End file.
